Beating me down
by Mahpotpie
Summary: Freed from his abusive household, he had finally found his happiness. But nothing lasts forever...KennyKyle SLASH! R&R Please.
1. Prologue

Glass shattered, screams echoed, and beatings ensued not long after. And this was only the begining.

A thin and frail boy hid behind his old matress, a blanket wrapped securly around quivering body. He stared forward and tried to drown out the horrible noises that came from the room right next to his own. Footsteps began to echo down the hall and he clenched his eyes shut, waiting for his door to be kicked in. Nothing happened. The footsteps passed by his room, a sliding noise trailing behind them. The boy shivered and pulled his legs up to his chest. Another scream...

He wished he was as strong as people thought he was...he wished he could be that smooth, cool guy who was never afraid to take chances. He wished that the abuse would stop. Of course, his voice was silenced and he could never be that strong.

His door suddenly slammed open and his eyes widened. A tall, dark figure stomped over to his bed and started to feel around violently. The boy held his breath and prayed that he would be spared tonight. The figure stopped and just breathed heavily as he looked around the darkness.

"Kenny...come out kenny..." he whispered dangerously.

Had he not been quivering, anyone could have swore Kenny was dead where he sat. He ceased breathing and stared straight forward, not even blinking. Silence; not a single sound was heard.

Kenny suddenly felt a strong arm reach around the bedside and pull him up by his messy blonde hair. He screamed and started to kick and thrash around in an attempt to free himself. His efforts were in vain, being that his small eleven-year-old body could not compare to the strength of a middle-aged, drunk man. The man threw Kenny down and he kicked the fragile boy in the ribs, making Kenny cry out and fall limp. He smirked and grabbed a lamp nearby. Kenny opened his eyes and saw his old, rusty lamp impact with his face. Clay shards flew everywhere and blood trickled down Kenny's face.

Kenny lay still and waited for the pain to cease. He felt himself being kicked, smashed, slapped; but he drowned out the pain with thoughts of death. Soon, it would be all over, and he would be ok the next day...just like old times...

Kenny soon noticed that the pain had stopped altogether, but he didn't feel cold and light like he always had in his previous deaths. He felt a little cold, but that was just because his window was open. He slowly opened his clenched eyes and looked around cautiously. Not seeing anyone in his room anymore, he slowly attempted to lift his upper torso, but winced and fell back down. The pain was unbearable, and he was sorry that he was still alive to feel it. A sigh escaped his pale lips as he realized his father must have passed out in the living room, finally becoming bored with him.

"K...Kenny?" a voice whispered.

Kenny's eyes widened and he jumped up, causing the other person to jump as well. He backed up against the wall, eyes wide in fright as the other approached him.

"Kenny...oh god, what happened to you...?" he said sadly.

Kenny started to shake his head slightly, afraid of the other coming towards him. He pulled back as he saw the figure reaching out his hand. The figure pulled back a bit and spoke softly, sadness in his voice.

"Kenny, it's ok...it's me...Kyle..."

Kenny stared forward, still unable to control his violent shaking. Tears started welling up in his eyes, and he fell to the ground. Kyle stared down at him, feeling his own tears forming. He knelt beside Kenny and pulled his frail body towards him, letting Kenny sob into his sweater. Kenny gripped his sleeve and cried as hard as he could, feeling Kyle starting to caress his back.

"Shh...it's alright...don't cry...it's alright..." he pulled Kenny as close to him as he could and tighted embraced him. "You'll be safe from now on...you won't ever hurt again...oh god..." Kyle let his head drop and he cried with Kenny.

"You'll come with me...kenny, you'll be safe with me..." Kyle whispered softly into Kenny's ear. Kenny nodded while still crying. He wished he could have been stronger...


	2. Chapter 1

Thankyou so much for reviewing! X33 I was kinda down because another story of mine was not getting anything, and I thought it was a good one, so I decided not to update it until someone reviewed. Then I decided to stop being bitter and just start writing again, and now I have this story X333 So thanks again and here's chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park...yet, lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kenny)

_God dammit! That fat-ass is screwing around with him again..._

I dropped my plate on the lunch table and started towards Eric Cartman who, at the moment, was attempting to get Kyle to fight him again. He did this almost everday, trying to prove that he could take him. He just couldn't accept the fact that Kyle beat him up all the time when we were younger, and that he was better than him.

"C'mon Jew! Show me what you've got!" he demanded, slamming his chubby fist down on the table, inches away from Kyle' s tray.

Kyle simply sat there, trying to ignore him. As he got older, this became easier to do since Eric had been ripping on him about his Jewish heritage since we were kids. I always felt as if I should have said something to shut him up, but hey, I wasn't the one being ripped on. I was selfish when I was younger...and I still am now. But now, I know who my friends really are and who really cares for me. He always has, and he even proved it to me by saving my life. If only he knew that I wanted to be more than just friends...if only he knew how much I really loved him. But there were too many things holding me back. Too many...

"DAMMIT CARTMAN!" I heard him scream out.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Eric had tipped over his lunch tray and spilled his food all over his shirt, and a little on his pants. He stood up and faced Eric, being only slightly shorter than him. Eric stared back at him with a triumphant smirk. He waited for Kyle to make the first move. Kyle was shaking from him anger and balled his hand into a fist. Eric's smirk turned into an excited grin and he prepared for a fight with the Jew. His hopes vanished when Kyle sighed heavily and bent down to picked up his tray. He turned his back to Eric, who stood in angry shock at his being ignored, AGAIN.

I smiled. _Good for you Kyle..._I thought to myself. I watched him drop off his tray at the counter and head towards the bathroom.

Suddenly, Eric ran up behind him and shoved him as hard as he could. Kyle fell forward, but luckily threw his hands out to break his fall before he hit the ground. He whipped his head around and stared angrily at Eric, who was glaring hatefully back at him. He flashed him the finger and yelled loudly.

"GOD-DAMNED JEW! Don't you fuckin ignore me!" he yelled just before he was knocked aside. He triped over his feet when he felt a push and then looked at me. I stared at him with contempt.

"Fuck off! He doesn't want to fight you shithead!" I yelled to him. I went over to Kyle who was smiling slightly as I helped him up. His smile faded when Eric spoke again, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Heh, whatever fag. I'll leave your fuckin boyfriend alone so you two can go make out, heh heh heh." he laughed out loud and then walked off, probably cursing the fact that he was deprived of a good fight once again.

We watched him go, and then looked around at the other students staring at us. I gave them all a 'look' and they all went back to their food. I then looked back at Kyle, so was trying to clean the food off with a napkin. I smiled.

"Let's get you to the bathroom..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I handed Kyle a couple of paper towels. He took them into one of the stalls and I waitied, leaning against the sink.

"Thanks for helping me..." I heard him say from the stall. I nodded knowing he couldn't see me.

"No prob. I'll leap at any chance to teach that fat-ass a lesson." I said, starting to peel some of the cheap paint off the wall next to me.

Nothing was said for a minute or two. The only sound was the chipping of the paint from the wall I was ruining, and our breathing, which seemed to be simultaneous at the moment.

"...Hey Ken?" Kyle asked with some hesitation. I smiled at the fact that he had given me a nickname from when we were kids, and it just stuck.

"Yea?" I answered.

"I'm...umm, I can't get the food off...can you help me...?" he asked quietly. My head snapped up and I looked over to his stall. I blinked a couple times, guessing that he was probably blushing at the way his question sounded. I walked over to the stall and knocked. He opened it and came out. I was right, he was blushing. I smiled warmly and nodded.

I took the paper towel from him and started to slowly clean off his dark-green, long-sleeved shirt. He looked away, trying not to make eye contact, and I did the same. My eyebrows knitted together and I stopped while looking at the shirt.

"Hmm...I think you need to take it off-" I stopped and shut my mouth quickly, seeing Kyle slowly look at me. _Shit! I REALLY need to think before I say something..._

"I-er, sorry...if you feel uncomfortable, then you can just, uh wait t'll you get home..." I stuttered. Kyle cocked his head in confusion.

"Why would I feel uncomfortable?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, you know...cause I'm bi and everything, and I don't want you to feel awkward..." I said. He already knew I was bi, I told him when I turned 13. He was totally fine with it, and he never once judged me, but he never knew that I was bi because of him...I couldn't surpress my feelings for him any longer, and finally came to terms with my feelings. But he just wasn't like me...

"Naw, I'm fine with it. Anything just so that I won't look like a slob the rest of the day." he chuckled. I laughed a little too and he removed his shirt and threw it to me. I caught it and walked over to the sink. As I was washing it, I glanced at him threw the corner of my eye. He was leaning against the stall, his arms behind his back, and staring out the bathroom window. My eyes roamed over his slender abdomen, making my stomach jump. He was so lovely, and I was glad I at least got to see some of his beauty.

I turned off thr faucet and wrung his shirt out before throwing it back to him. He flapped it a couple times to help it dry off and then put it back on. It wasn't completely dry, but at least it was clean. He looked down at his pants which still had some of his jello desert on them and then back at me. He shrugged.

"Oh well, at least my shirt is clean. I'll wash these when we get home." he laughed. I smiled back and we both walked out of the bathroom. _DAMN! If only more food had spilled on his pants! _I laughed to myself. We both walked back to class, unaware that when we did get home, our semi-perfect lives were going to change for the worst...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please! X3


	3. Chapter 2

Thankyou for the reviews X3 oh and for those of you who were wondering, I meant to mention that Kyle came into Kenny's room through his window (since he's poor, it would be relatively easy) but I accidentally forgot to mention it. I will go back and edit it and thankyou to syntic for pointing that out to me X333 And now, here's chapter 2!

---------------------------------------------

(Kyle)

"Hey Ma! We're home!" I called out. Kenny and I threw our stuff in the corner and flopped down on the living room couch. I grabbed the remote only to have it taken from me by Kenny's fast reflexes. He smirked as I attempted to take it back from him, and flipped through the channels until he found the playboy channel. My eyes widened and he laughed uncontrollably as I grabbed the remote and flipped it quickly to Terrence and Phillip before my mom came in.

"Well hello boys, how was your day?" she asked kindly. I smiled at her nervously and nodded.

"It was good ma." I responded. She looked at Kenny with confusion, still laughing his ass off. But she only smiled and went back to making dinner. I left out a sigh and then looked at Kenny who was wiping slight tears from his eyes and trying to catch his breath. I scowled playfully and smacked him across the head before taking off. He jumped up and ran after me.

I ran into my backyard and attempted to turn quickly and psych him out, but instead tripped on a stupid lawn gnome and fell on my side. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kenny staring at me right in front of my face, smirking. He suddenly poked my ribs and took off, calling behind him,

"YOU'RE IT!" he yelled.

I jumped up and ran after him. He neared the big tree in our backyard and suddenly leaped into one of the lower branches. I stopped right below him as he climbed like a friggin monkey up to the top. That's what he was, a friggin monkey.

"GET DOWN HERE! YOU KNOW I CAN'T CLIMB!" I yelled up to him. He laughed uncontrollably and pointed, making me flush a little in anger. I turned sharply and started back inside. Just as I reached for the sliding door, I heard a thud. I turned my head and saw Kenny lying on the ground, unmoving.

My eyes widened and I rushed over to his side to see if he was ok. I shook him a bit, not seeing any response. I started to panic.

"Kenny! Are you ok!" I asked with great concern.

His eyes snapped open and he grinned as he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so that I was in a locked position. My head and arms were trapped and entangled in various plenties in Kenny's arms, and he giggled, daring me to try and escape. I struggled and tried to free myself, but to no avail. I finally sighed and laughed as I looked to Kenny.

"Ok..I give up." I said. Kenny smiled and let me go.

I fell and lay on my back, laughing slightly and looking up at the slightly cloudy sky. Kenny fell next to me and sighed as well. He put his arms behind his head and looked over at me. I did the same and smiled back at him.

"Someday dude, I'm gonna break that death hold of yours...so you better watch out!" I laughed.

Kenny shook his head and looked back at the sky. "No way dude, I'm unstoppable!"

I smiled and watched as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. I blinked a couple times, wondering if he really felt as peaceful as he looked. It made me glad to think that he could finally be happy and relaxed. Back when we were younger, things were different...Back then, he was never at peace. Before he came to live with me that is...

---------------------------------------------

Kenny has always been the victim of abuse in his household. His father was an abusive drunk who was always beating his mom. When he got bored with that, he would come after Kenny. This is partically the reason why he was always in so much trouble. He got busted for drug possesion various times when he was younger and he started drinking when he was ten. When I came for him that night...somehow, even though I was only going over to return a game he had lent me, I felt as if he needed me that night. And it seems as though I was right.

When I found him in that condition, looking as if he had been hit by a train, I took him through his window over to my house where he told my parents and I the whole story. My parents called the police right away, who took Kenny's dad into custody. They also found his mom, who had her head bashed in and various cuts and bruises all over her body. She was dead before the police arrived. Kenny's dad was sent to jail, and my parents and I took Kenny in and allowed him to live with us until he no longer found it necessary to do so.

Ever since that fateful night, Kenny and I have been closer than even Stan and I could have been. He understands me and I am needed to comfort him constantly. He still has memories from his childhood that are so horrible that he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. I just hold him like my mom used to do to me when I was afraid, and tell him that I am here for him. He thinks that he is pathetic for crying, or for breaking down in front of me, but I don't think so. Even though he has always been the so-called "coolest" of our group of friends, he has always been the most fragile as well.

Even now, seven years later, I look at him and see that fragile, broken little boy who I rescued that night. Sometimes I wonder if there was a bigger reason why I saved Kenny that night...I wonder if fate has something else in mind for the two of us...

------------------------------------------

"Hey Kyle?"

I opened my eyes and looked over at Kenny, who was now propped up on his elbow, looking down at me.

"You're mom says dinner is ready...and plus, I don't think it's good to sleep outside." he smiled and I returned the smile.

"Like you should talk, you fell asleep first." I retorted as he lifted himself up and dusted off his orange parka. He looked down at me and held out his hand. I took it and he lifted me up, bringing me close to his body. He grinned and spoke softly.

"Naw, I was just resting my eyes..." he said, tapping my nose lightly and turning to walk inside. I stood a little dumbfounded, but my legs started moving when I smelled my mom's dinner waiting for us.

We both stepped inside and took a seat at the kitchen table. My mom came in carrying some mail in her hand as Kenny and I started to serve ourselves. My dad came in from the living room and took the bills from my mom, starting to look through them as she served him some greenbeans. Ike ran from upstairs and leaped into his seat, laughing and acting all hyper, as usual. I smiled and lightly bonked him on the head with my fork. He smirked at me and loaded some mashed potatoes into his spoon, only to be foiled by my mom.

"Ike, you better not or else you're going to get it!" she yelled across the table. Ike angrily set his spoon down and playfully waved his fist at me. I started to eat as my mom looked through the rest of the mail, seperating the junk from the family letters. She got down to the last letter and gasped slightly when she saw who is was from. She looked slowly over to Kenny and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He looked at her worry-striken face as she handed him the letter.

I looked over his shoulder at the return address. The address was from a place in Kentucky, and was sent to "Kenny Mccormick" from "Stuart Mccormick". My jaw dropped, as did Kenny's. He slowly opened the letter and read the sloppy handwriting. I started to eat a little again, waiting for a reaction from Kenny. After a couple minutes, Kenny stood up and didn't look at us as he spoke.

"...May I be excused Mrs. Brovlofski...?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. My mom nodded slightly as Kenny headed upstairs. I looked to my mom who nodded to me as well, and I got up and followed after Kenny.

----------------------------------------------------

I found Kenny lying face down on my bed, holding the crumpled up letter in his hand. I went over to him and slowly sat down on the bed next to him. I bent down to meet his far off gaze, and he looked up at my with glazed eyes.

"What's wrong...?" I asked.

Kenny blinked and a small rivier of tears flowed down his cheeks as he sat up. He looked at the letter in his hand and clenched his fist tighter.

"...He...he says that he's...gonna take custody of me again...cause he's been to therapy and doesn't drink anymore...either that or...or I h-have to go into the military..." he choked out. My eyes widened.

"The...military? What the hell for?" I asked somewhat angrily, but in a more suprised way. He looked down, his blonde hair falling over his eyes.

"He's always...wanted me to join, ever since I was little. He wants me to become someone...worth something...and he thinks that if I join, then I'll have something to live for..."

I stared in shock. His father was a bastard! Why the hell would any parent tell their child that if they weren't in the military, they weren't worth something! Kenny was a great person, and he didn't need to be in no fuckin militay to prove his worth!

"...either that...or I **have **to go and live with him in Kentucky...that's where his family is...I don't have any other options..." he looked around the room dreamily. His eyes filled with tears again and he smiled sadly.

"I...I can't live here any...anymore..." he fell forward into my arms and grabbed my shirt as he cried heavily. I wrapped my arms around him and felt my own tears welling up. I let my head fall, crying with him.

_Why did he have to suffer? Why does he have to leave? It's not fair..._

------------------------------------------------

R&R and Thankyou for the comments:-)


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews. I feel loved! X333

-----------------------------------------------

(Kyle)

Kenny decided that he didn't want to go live with Mr. Mccormick. I was glad, actually. I didn't want him to go back to that abusive son-of-a-bitch. Even if he was a "changed" man, just being around him might bring back memories for Kenny...horrible memories. I never wanted him to have to experience that ever again, so he and I and even my parents decided that if he had to, he could go to be in the military for a while, and then when things with his father died down a little, we could go get him and he could come live with us again. My parents were thinking of moving out of South Park anyway, and if we moved away next year, then Mr. Mccormick would never be able to get in touch with us, and he wouldn't bother Kenny ever again. I refuse to call Mr. Mccormick Kenny's father...a real father would never have hurt Kenny the way that he did...

-----------------------------------------------

I walked by Kenny's room late one night before I went to bed, and saw him sitting with his legs to his chest, staring out his window. I creaked the door open a little to aware him of my presense. He looked slowly over to me as I walked in, closing the door behind me. He smiled as I came over and sat next to him. No one said anything for a couple minutes. Finally he spoke up as he stared back out the window.

"I called them today...I should be leaving in two weeks..." he said with no emotion. I nodded, knowing that he didn't see me. More silence ensued. The room seemed so tense, and I wasn't sure why. Was it because he was going to leave soon? Was it because most of his stuff had already been packed up, so his room looked bare? Or was it something else? I would soon find out...

"Kyle..." he started to say something, but then stopped. I looked over at him. He avoided me and shook his head, mumbling something to himself. I put my hand on his shoulder and scooted closeer, trying to get him to finish whatever it was he was going to say. He shook his head faster and stood up, walking over to the window. I blinked a couple times and then stood up as well.

"Kenny, what is it?" I asked, coming up behind him. I noticed that he had started to tremble slightly when I touched him again. He moved away from me and started pacing about the room. I started to get a little freaked out by his odd behavior. He seemed as though he was debating with himself about something.

Finally he stopped and shook his head, mumbling to himself again. I listened closely, hearing a couple of his mumbled words.

"No...can't...selfish...won't...hurt...damn..."

I was confused. What the hell was he talking about?

I suddenly found myself moving towards him again, although it was clear that he didn't exactly want me around at the moment. I stretched out my arm to tap him on the shoulder, but before I was even an inch away from doing so, he grabbed my wrsit and pushed me back against the wall. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with desperation. I had absolutely no idea what he intended to do until he did it. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I stood in complete shock.

My knees started to feel weak as he softly kissed me. I felt as though I would collapse at any minute. I briefly wondered why I was doing nothing to stop him, but let the thought pass as he finally pulled away. He looked straight into my emerald eyes, filled with confusion, yet with satisfaction...as if I had been wanting this all along. I didn't even know what I wanted.

Kenny let go of my wrist and stepped away, shaking his head slightly. He turned his back to me and walked back to his bed, facing away from me as he sat down. I didn't move, waiting for him to say something.

"Kyle...I...I'm sorry..." My eyes widened in suprise. _Sorry?_ I wondered, _Sorry for what?_

"I...I didn't mean to...I didn't, oh god...I can't..." he started mumbling to himself again, and it was then that realization hit me.

_He...he loves me..._I smiled widely. _He loves...me!_

I couldn't believe how stupid I was not to see it. Everything was clear now; how he felt about me, and in turn how I felt...about him. I had loved him all along as well, but I didn't realize it because I was...well, dumb! He was probably just...scared. That's why he was sorry...he was afraid because he thought I wouldn't feel the same.

I walked over to him and sat down as well. At first, I did nothing, making him turn to see where I was. Bingo! I leaned forward and kissed him, making him jump a little in suprise. His suprise faded almost instantly as our kiss went from awkward, to extremely passionate. He cupped my face in his hands and pushed me back so that I was laying on my back, him laying on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as he started to let his hands roam along my upper torso. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and pulled away reluctantly. He looked down at me, just as flushed as I was.

"I...I can't do this Kyle...it's not right..." he said making my smile fade. _Maybe I was wrong...? Maybe he didn't love me..._

He looked away, seeing the hurt in my eyes. "I'm going away in two weeks, and I don't want to leave you...it will make things even harder for the both of us if we...if we do this..." he said sadly. My hope came back as I realized how much he really did care for me.

I pulled myself up and started to kiss his neck. He looked down at me lovingly, but also with some sadness. Tears came to my eyes as I trailed small kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

"I..I don't care...Kenny, I love you...and I don't care how much it hurts me, I want this..." I pulled away, watching his eyes follow my every movement. I lay back down and turned my head to the side. "But...I only want this if you do too...I don't want you to be hurt, so I'll leave if you want me to...". Kenny blinked and just continued to stare at me.

Fianlly, he smiled and leaned down, now kissing trails down my neck, making me moan slightly. He started to unbutton my night shirt and whispered into my ear.

"I love you too..." he came up to kiss me again, and I let my tears flow down my cheeks. I smiled and moaned against his lips as he let his hands wandered over my slim figure.

--------------------------------------------

The rest of the night was filled with the utmost love we had been holding back for so many years. I now realized why I had saved Kenny that day all those years ago. I was saving the one I was going to love someday.

I spent the remainder of the night in his warm embrace, trying my best to drown out the thoughts of him having to leave in the next couple of weeks.

--------------------------------------------

This chapter makes me feel all warm inside X333 R&R please!


	5. Chapter 4

I love you all! Thank you my reviewers! X3

----------------------------------------

(Kyle)

I slowly opened my eyes and gazed around until my vision became less blurry. I lifted my upper body and stretched my arms out; the way a cat does after a nap in the warm sunlight. I suddenly remembered what had happened the previous night and turned around, only to find an empty space next to me. My eyes widened and I threw off the covers, starting to panic as I frantically searched for him.

"Kenny? Where are you?" I cried as I looked around and felt tears coming to my eyes. _No! Not yet...he can't have left already! Oh god please no!_

I fell to my knees and started to cry. _I didn't even get to say good-bye..._

"Kyle! What's the matter!"

I looked up and saw him staring back down at me from under his messy blonde hair, his face filled with utmost concern. He bent down to be eye level with me, putting his hands on my face and stroking my cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked, "Why are you-"

I threw myself at him and clutched him tightly. He sat, not knowing what to do at first.

"...I thought you'd left..." I said, my voice kind of hoarse.

Kenny stared at me, and then smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. It was his turn to comfort me. I was, now, the one breaking down and in need of his warm embrace. My tears did not stop though; for I knew that even though I had woken up alone as a false alarm this time, soon I would be waking up alone, and remaining so. I hated being alone...

-------------------------------------

(Kenny)

Only five days left for me...only five more days before I would have to leave the only realy home I ever knew, the only realy family I ever knew (besides my mom, but even at times, she didn't seem to be a real mom to me). I would even have to leave the love of my life...the only one who truly cared for me and would give his heart and soul to save me from being alone again. He thinks that it's selfish of him to keep me here because it's his wish...but I'm just as guilty for wanted to stay if I had the chance.

I suddenly heard some raised voices coming from downstairs, and one of them was Kyle's. I didn't want to butt in where it was not my business, but I couldn't keep myself from quietly moving from my room to the edge of the staircase. When I got there, I saw Ike sitting in the spot I was planning to take. _Damn kid, heh._

I snuck over to him pinched his arm, making him jump. He shot me a death glare and put his finger over his lips, telling me to "shut it". I shrugged, whispering

"Hey, you were the one who yelped, heh..." He flipped me off and then turned his attention back to the living room. I looked over his small figure and saw Kyle's mom and dad sitting on the couch, Kyle standing in front of them. All three were silent at the moment, and Kyle's mom was shaking her head slightly, as if disappointed in Kyle about something.

"Oy, Kyle, who do you have to be so difficult...?" she asked, releasing a huge sigh as she did.

Kyle's face flushed with anger. I smirked. _He looks cute when he's all huffy...wait, he really does look pissed off about something..._

"Mom, you just wouldn't understand! I just need to do this!" he raised his voice higher, making his mom angry as well.

"Don't use that tone with me young man! I am still your mother! And you will respect my wishes-"

"Mom just let me do this, OK!" he interrupted. What was he all upset for? What were they all upset about?

"NO KYLE! You just want to do this because **he** is! If your friends jumped off a bridge, would you!" she countered.

Kyle rubbed his temples in frustration, "Augh, it's not the same mom..." he said, turning away from them, or rather, from just her. Kyle's dad wasn't even involved in whatever was being argued, but then again, he never was the take-charge kind of dad. This was sort of bad for Kyle, who could never get his dad's support in standing up to his mom.

Sheila jumped up as well, grabbing Kyle's arm. "Don't you DARE walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" she screamed. Kyle rubuttled by turning to her and smacking her hand off his arm. He had a determined look in his eye, like something I had never seen before.

"KYLE!" she shouted, looking as if she was about to bite his head off.

"MOM, I'M GOING WITH KENNY AND THAT'S FINAL! I LOVE HIM!" he screamed out, making everthing silent.

Everyone's jaw dropped, including my own. Just the fact that he would gather up enough courage to tell his mom...HIS MOM his feelings for me. I smiled slightly as the thought that he cared for me that much, he wasn't even afraid to hide it. My smile faded however when I saw Sheila's growing reaction to his sudden outburst. I could see that Kyle was aware of this as well, looking rather tense.

"I KNEW TAKING HIM IN WAS A BAD IDEA!" she screamed starting toward the stairs. Ike and I jumped up and ran down the hall. Ike ran into his room, but I stopped when I heard Kyle again.

"MOM NO! It was MY own decision! Don't you DARE blame him!" he called after her, grabbing her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled at him.

"Now Sheila, c-calm down..." Kyle's dad finally decided to intervene. "L-let's just think about this for one second..."

She pulled away from Gerald and turned back to Kyle.

"You're always blaming others for my faults! I told you this before, you can't always blame everyone else! This was MY choice and I would think you'd resp-"

Kyle was cut off when Sheila's hand came in contact with his face. He fell back against the wall and brought his hand up to the spot where she had struck him.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed as loud as she could, "I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

At seeing Kyle get hit, I stood up and began making my way back to the stairs. I barely got to the edge before I stopped and thought about how much angrier Sheila would be if she saw me at this moment. That would be bad for Kyle too. Growling to myself, I sat back down at the base of the stairs and waited to see if Kyle was ok. Obviously not since tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"...I hate you mom..." he whispered as he ran out of her sight and up the stairs. I stood up and held out my arms to help Kyle, but he just ran by me and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

I looked back downstairs and saw Gerald holding a crying Sheila in his arms.

"Oh gawd Gerald...what happened to our son...?" she asked between sobs. He didn't answer.

-------------------------------------------

I knocked quietly, seeing if Kyle had gone to bed yet. Waiting a couple seconds and not hearing anything, I sighed and started towards my room. Just as I turned my back, I heard a soft, but raspy voice.

"Kenny...?"

I turned back to his room and replied, "Oh, yea...umm, are you asleep?" _What the fuck kind of stupid question was that! If he answered you, he's obviously awake!_

"...you can come in if you want..." he said quietly.

I ceased my arguing with myself and slowly opened his door. I saw him sitting on his knees near the edge of his bed, holding his pillow close to him. I walked over and sat down next to him, pulling his body close to mine. He lay his head on my chest, his breathing matching the ryhthm of my own. I started to stroke his hair, attempting to calm the somewhat tense mood that filled the room.

"...I'm sorry you heard all that...my mom can be a real...you know..." he said hesitantly.

I smiled, "Bitch?" I asked. Kyle smiled as well.

"Heh, guess Cartman was right about one thing..." we both laughed a little, but the mood became serious again when he sat up and looked me in the eyes. He leaned forward and caught my lips in a soft kiss. I pulled him forward a bit and wrapped my arms around his waist. After a minute or two, he pulled back, avoiding my gaze.

"Kenny...I meant what I said..." he said seriously, but with some reluctance. I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"...I know..." I said in between kisses. "I love you too, more than anything..." He pushed me away a bit and shook his head.

"No, well, I mean, yes I do love you..." he said, looking away. "But...I meant I'm..." he scooted back to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me as if I would disappear at any moment. "I'm going with you..."

My eyes widened in shock. Before I could say anything, Kyle pushed me back a bit and climbed on top of me, kissing me passionately again. I attempted to resist this and get Kyle to explain what he meant by wanting to "go with me", but gave up early in the battle. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Kyle's neck as he whispered into my ear,

"I won't let you be alone..."

-------------------------------------------

Whew! That was a LONG one! Thanks for being my motivation! And you know who you are ;-)


	6. Chapter 5

Ah, sorry it took a while to update, and it may be a little shorter than the others, but I have so much work to do! . And I won't be able to update again for a while, but don't worry, I'll have a good make up chapter when I get a chance again! But in the meantime, here's chapter 5.

-----------------------------------------

(Kyle)

My mom never did approve of my decision to go with Kenny. As far as she was concerned, I wasn't even leaving at all. I knew that going would ultamitely result in something bad happening to her mentally, but I would never seperate myself from Kenny, especially since our bond was now stronger than ever.

When the day finally did arrive for us to leave, mom was in complete denial. Dad was trying once more to beg me to stay so that we could both get mom some help. Knowing my dad, he wouldn't be able to do it alone.

"Kyle honey," my mom said shakily, handing me a final hand bag, "make sure, when you go over to Kenny's for a while, that you get **all **your homework done, and I'll see you in a couple days, huh?" She smiled at me with a blank look in her eyes. I looked at my father, who had his arm around her, his eyes staring sadly, but hopefully at me. His pleading look made me smile sadly, and I shook my head, signaling that I didn't intend to change my mind.

"Ok mom, I'll be back soon." I hugged her and then turned to my father, who was now looking mealoncholy and obviously disappointed. I hugged him tightly, whispering an apology into her ear. He nodded, knowing that I had to make my own decisions from now on.

I then turned to Ike's window, watching him as he stared hatefully down at me. He shook his head slightly and pulled the blinds down so that I could no longer see him. My eyes lowered to the ground. Ike hated me for what I did to mom, especially since he was her little boy and he would never want to see her hurt. He was also angry at the fact that me and Kenny were together. He never really admitted it, but he didn't like Kenny much since he came to sya with us. I had started spending more time with Kenny, and less time with Ike, and that made him hurt and upset. Now, he wouldn't even achknowlwedge me as his brother any longer.

I sighed and turned towards the bus that honked impatiently. The driver signaled that it was going to leave shortly and that I should hurry up and get on. I stepped onto the bus, and turned to glance once more at my family as they went inside. After staring for a couple seconds, I headed toward the back where Kenny was waiting. I took a seat next to him and set my stuff down next to me. Kenny stared out the window as the bus started to move, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I looked out the window too, as South Park passed us by. I slowly closed my eyes and sighed heavily as I drifted off to sleep. As far as I was concerned now, I had no home to go to...if I ever came home that is.

---------------------------------

(Kenny)

Two hours had passed; six more to go. I hardly slept while the bus was moving, unlike Kyle who had been asleep for nearly the whole trip. I looked at him sleeping on my shoulder, a calm expression planted on his face. I started to play with a couple stands of his curly red hair, knowing that I probably looked like a wussy fag as I did so. I didn't care.

Suddenly, a hand slapped me on my back and I turned around to see who had done it. Two guys were sitting behind me; one had spiky brown hair and big bushy eyebrows, and the other had short blonde hair and was qivering slightly.

I scowled at the brown-haired guy who was staring out his window "innocently" and whistling to himself. When he saw me glaring at him, he pointed to himself questioningly, and then shook his head. I raised an eyeborw at him as he pointed to the blonde guy sitting next to him. The blonde guy looked from him to me, and back again, starting to get anxious.

"Yea right, fuck off..." I said to the brown-haired asshole. An fake offended look spread across his face as I turned back around and got comfortable again, closing my eyes as I did so.

No more than a couple minutes later, I felt something wet on my hair, and I jerked as I woke up. I spun back around and saw the blonde-haired boy holding a bottle of water with the cap off, and the brown-haired guy smirking to himself.

"Zat wasn't me zis time..." he said defensively.

The blonde-haired boy started to panic and grabbed some napkins from his bag.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry Kenny! Thr b-bus hit a p-pothole and my water s-spilled." he said, handing me the napkins. I continued to stare at him, wondering how he knew my name. He seemed familiar...I looked at his hands, which he had formed into knuckles and was rubbing them together nervously. Then, it dawned on me and I gasped in realization.

"Butters!" I announced loudly, making Kyle wake up and turn around as well.

The brown-haired guy looked from me to Butters as he nodded slowly.

"Y-yea..th-that's me..." he said slowly and quietly.

"Huh? Butters? Really?" Kyle said, confused.

"You two know eachozuh?" the brown-haired guy asked. Kyle turned quickly to him and gasped.

"Christophe!" he laughed. The brown-haired guy smiled and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Well well, if it izn't Kyle. 'Ow are you?" he asked politely. Now it was my turn to be confused. Kyle saw this and then put his arm around me and cleared his throat.

"Ken, this is Christophe, aka, 'Ze Mole'. He's the one who helped us save Terrence and Phillip during the USO show when we were at war with Canada. You never met him though, cause he died before you arrived. But of course, he's here today because of the wish you made." Kyle finished, smiling. He turned back to Christophe and pointed to me.

"This is Kenny, he was also dead at the time, and that's why you didn't meet him." Christophe grinned and held out his hand.

"Well then, it iz a pleazuh to meet you Kenneth." I took him hands and smiled as well.

"Yea, you too. So, you're French then?" I asked.

Christophe laughed and pulled out a pack of cigarrettes. "Yez, zat iz correct. How eva could you tell?" he mocked.

"Then...why are you enrolling in the U.S. military force?" I asked with confusion.

Christophe popped a cigarrette out and rolled his eyes, lighting it.

"Becauze, ze french people have become such whiny little puzzies, and I cannot take zose damn beetches, never wanting to get involved in warz and what not...I live for ze thrill of...how do you say...? Ah fuck it, I need some action in my life, and so, I join ze American beetches military." he blew some smoke out of his mouth.

Kyle waved his arm around, attempting to make the smoke disappear.

"Dammit Christophe, I told you, you need to quit with these things..." he grabbed the one from Christophe's mouth and flung it out the window. Christophe sighed and stretched his arms back behind his head, ignoring Kyle's lecture about second hand smoke and lung cancer.

Watching them for a while, I suddenly remembered Butters. I turned back to him, seeing his starting to unwrap a sandwich that his mom undoubtedly made for him. I smiled and leaned forward towards him. He looked around nervously.

"So Butters, what **are** you doing here anyhow? Don't tell me you're going into the force too?" I laughed. Butters nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Y-yea, m-my dad's making me go, e-even though I th-think fighting is w-wrong..." I smiled. He still had that cute stutter. I kinda felt bad for him though, since he was much older and he still had that problem stuttering.

Leaving him to finish his lunch, I glanced out the window at a sign that said YOU ARE NOW LEAVING COLORADO. I smirked and sat back in my seat, still hearing Kyle talking away.

_This trip just got a little more interesting..._

----------------------------------

Sorry for those of you who read this the first time, and it was different then. BUT I got some inspiration from a reviewer, and decided that his (or her!) idea would flow much more smoothly than my original one. THANK YOU Soon To Be World Dominator! Hope you like the change better than the original ;-)


	7. Chapter 6

SORRY FOR THE LONNNNG PERIOD OF NO UPDATED STUFF! SO BUSY, and I mean BUSYYYYYY. BUT never fear! I have not forgotten my loyal readers and I shall provide for your entertainment! Xp Thank you again to all my loyal reviewers. I love you all!

------------------------------------

(Kyle)

I must have fallen back asleep after the long talk with Christophe, cause I was shooken awake by Kenny when the camp was finally in sight. He shook my shoulder gently and my eyelids fluttered open. I looked up at his beaming expression as he pointed out the window. I sat up and peeked outside. What I saw both excited, and frightened me.

The camp was friggin' HUGE! I couldn't believe it! It was like fifteen South Parks put together, and we weren't even seeing the whole camp!

I looked up at Kenny, who was bouncing slightly with excitement. I smiled. He could be such a little kid sometimes. I knew that Kenny would be excited about coming though. War games had always been his favorite to play when we were little, mainly because he got to torture Cartman when we "captured" him.

War however, in my opinion, made me sick to my stomach. Ever since the war with Canada...and all the innocent people who died becuase of the ignorance of people...I had become a sort of pacifist after that. I swore that I would never support any kind of war, no matter how just it may have seemed to be. That's why I only wanted Kenny and I to stay for a couple of months, long enough to convince his father that he was in the military, and then we would up and leave to start our own life together.

"Alo? Kyle?" I turned when I heard my name being called. I spun around to look at Ze Mole, who was leaning back casually and looking out the window. His eyes shifted, making contact with my own and he grinned.

"Why ahre you 'ere 'neway? You don't seem like ze type to want to get eento conflict wis enyone." he asked simply. I slowly averted my gaze from him and nodded.

"You're right mole...I'm not the type to want to hurt or fight with anyone...But..." I glanced over at Kenny, who was enthusiastically pointing the different buildings out to Butters. I smiled.

Christophe looked curiously from me to Kenny, and back again. He cocked an eyebrow as I turned back to him, blushing slightly.

"Kenny...he needed a friend to come with him. He hasn't been alone since...wow, has it already been seven years...?" I trailed off, not realizing that Christophe's expression had curved into a smirk. He leaned forward without me noticing him, and he whispered into my ear.

"Seven years since...?" I fell back at the suprising tickle in my ear. He laughed and Kenny finally turned around to notice me. He leaned over me, my head spinning from my fall.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, half-jokingly. I nodded and took his outstretched hand, pulling me to my feet again. I looked over at Christophe, who was laughing to himself and shaking his head. I blushed and turned away. _Damn, had I really made it that obvious to him...how me and Kenny felt about eachother? I hope not..._

-----------------------------

"C'mon Kyle! You can't lag behind anymore, remember?" Kenny shouted. He ran ahead to catch up with Butters, Christophe, and another guy who had started talking to halfway here.

I, on the other hand, was struggling not to drop my baggage and all my other crap. I was angry at the moment. Since we got on the bus, it seemed as if Kenny was ignoring me. He was totally inconsiderate to the fact that I wasn't able to carry all my stuff alone, and he was spending more time with Christophe and Butters than he was with me. I know I was sounding like a whinny bitch, but I didn't care...I wanted my old Kenny back.

A shadown appeared over me, and I looked up to see Kenny standing over my slouching figure. He looked concerned and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You need a hand there pal?" he asked.

_PAL! What the fuck- pal! Since when was I nothing more than a PAL to him! Damn he was getting on my last nerve..._

"Look, I can grab a couple things for you if you can't handle it." he said, almost in a cocky way. My anger swelled to an unimaginable level, and I didn't even know why! For some reason, everything he said sounded cocky, arrogant, and downright inconsiderate.

"Are you gonna answer me or what? Cause we need to get moving. We're already sending a bad message to-" I threw my stuff down and shoved him out of my way, taking him completely by suprise. I stomped off in the direction of the bathrooms and slammed the stall down closed.

--------------------------------

Only a couple minutes had passed until I heard footsteps and then the bathroom door open. I pulled my feet up so that he wouldnb't know I was in here, even though he clearly saw me walk in.

"Hey Ky?" he asked with great concern. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Damn I was being a bitch! I would have hated me at the moment in I were him.

To my suprise, he slid under the stall door and into the stall that I was in, looking at me sadly. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and turned away. Why the fuck was I so angry? I didn't want to be, and especially not at him...

"Ky, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling his arms behind his back. I said nothing. He turned his head to the side sadly.

"...was it something I said..?" At hearing this, I turned to him. I nodded. He smiled weakly and looked away again.

"...I'm sorry?" he said with question. He obviously didn't knwo what he was aplogizing for. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kenny, since we've been here, and even before that, I...ugh, I dunno, I just feel like you've been ignoring me, and my feelings...and I guess...I guess that hurt me."

Kenny stared at me, just blinking. I looked away, not saying anything more.

I suddenly felt strong arms around my waist, pulling me from my seat on the toilet to my feet and against Kenny's warm body. He nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck, kissing lightly. I let my eyes shut and moaned very lightly.

"Ky, you...heh, you're cute when you're pissed off..." he said, laughing slightly. I didn't know how to respond to that, so he continued. "I'm sorry I hurt you..." he said full-heartedly. I grinned and turned my body around to face him. He smiled back and leaned forward to kiss me lightly. We stayed like that for several minutes, just softly kissing eachother. Kenny's hand, which had previously been on my waist, started to slowly move downward, making me anxious. I let my head fall back as he found his way into my pants.

He back me up against the stall and rubbed me from outside my boxers. I could feel a tingling in my nether area now, and I knew that he was not going to stop. He started downward, bringing his lips to my neck, then to my collar bone, and steadily continued lower. I arched my back as I felt him slide my pants and boxers down to my ankles. His tongue came into contact with my throbbing, hard flesh and he licked me unmercilessly. I started to unconsciously buck my hips forward, begging for him to bring me to my finish. I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten off like this, and I really needed a release.

He finally granted my wish and took me fully in his hot mouth. I cried out softly and quietly, which suprised both him and I. Usually, I would be crying out his name loud enough to wake the dead, but I guess I was aware of the fact that we were in a public place, and so I was muting myself.

He brought me in and out of his mouth, quickening the pace as I felt myself growing closer to my much needed release. I entangled my fingers in his messy blonde hair and pushed myself practically down his throat as I climaxed in his mouth.

My head fell against the cool stall and I gasped heavily, attempting to catch my breath. Kenny came back up and kissed me tenderly. I smiled against his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was foolish to think that my Kenny had changed. He was still the same loving, caring, and slightly perverted Kenny that I have always known and loved.

"Alo? Iz enyone in 'ere?"

Kenny leaped out of my arms and landed on top of the toilet, gripping the top of the stall to balance himself. I looked around quickly, trying to figure out what to do.

"Eh? Kyle iz zat you in zere?" asked the obviously recognizable voice of Christophe. I nodded,m knowing he couldn't see me.

"Uhh, y-yes, I'm in h-here..." I gasped, still light headed from the blow-job I had recieved from Kenny. I grabbed my forhead and tried to focus.

"Well, come on, we need to report to ze bunker immediately. And, where iz Kenneth?" he asked, chuckling almost. I panicked slightly and shuffled around a bit.

"Umm, h-he's umm...I thought he was with you guys..." _Ooo, nice one moron! _I murmured, mentally slapping myself.

I heard a small snicker, and then the bathroom door open slightly.

"Well, I'll try to find 'im. See you at ze meeting..."

And then, all was silent. I let out a huge gasp that I has been holding in, and looked up at Kenny, who was staring down at me with a huge grin. I smirked and smacked him on his leg, causing him to lose balance. He laughed and fell on me.

We both gathered ourselves and prepared to head for the bunker like Christophe said.

_Wow, that was a close one..._


	8. Chapter 7

Wow, chapter 6 was longer than I thought it would be Well, not much to say except thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. You make it all worth while. Here's chapter 7 (sorry if it's short).

-------------------------

(Kenny)

I opened the door slowly so that it wouldn't creak and draw attention to Kyle and myself. Inside, the orientation was going to begin soon, and everyone was lining up. Kyle and I took this opportunity to sneak inside and take our positions next to Butters and The Mole. Right as we did so, some bald guy looked in our direction, and then back to his little gang of friends he was sitting with. He snickered and then got up, casually walking over to us. He stopped in front of me and looked from me to Kyle.

"Well hello there ya pussies. What took ya so long?" he asked, as if he knew that Kyle as I had been fooling around in the bathroom (which I needed to remind myself NEVER to do again...)

I shrugged as if he didn't phase me at all (and he didn't, at first). He grinned, showing his yellow-tinted teeth and suddenly grabbed me by the collar. He pulled me up so that my feet weren't touching the ground, which really freaked me out. I saw Kyle jump and attempt to stop him, but froze in mid-action. The guy turned his head slowly to look over at Kyle, while I contined to dangle in mid-air.

"Is there a problem girly?" he asked condescendingly. Kyle became angry, but stood straight anf tall.

"Well sir, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to set my friend down please..." he said quietly. I mentally smacked myself, and shook my head.

_Ah, wrong thing to say Ky..._

The guy smirked again and set me down. I massagged my sore neck but wasn't prepared when the guy suddenly elbowed Kyle in his stomach, making him fall over. My eyes widened and I grabbed his raised fist before he could hit him again. He spun his head around, staring murderously at me.

"What are you doing! He didn't do anything!" I yelled. Before I could say another word, that son-of-a-bitch kicked me in my stomach, making me fall over as he turned his attention back to Kyle. He raised his fist again and I heard Kyle cry out in horror as he saw the bastard readying to strike him. His fist was caight again in mid-air, but not by me this time. The guy looked over at who had stopped him and saw Christophe staring back, unafraid.

"No...I wouldn't do zat eef I were you..." he said calmly, but with some threat.

The guy didn't do or say anything for a minute. He then yanked his arm away from Christophe and spit in Kyle's directions spitefully. He walked back to his giggling cronies and sat down with them again. I watched him go, then sighed heavily as I got up and prepared go over to help Kyle, who was already recieving some assistance from Christophe.

"Hey Ky are you ok?" I asked with concern. He looked up at me from behind Christophe and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine." Christohpe held out his hand to help Kyle up. He took it graciously and was pulled to his feet, in which he immediately walked out of the room.

---------------------------------

(Kyle)

"...I'm sorry..." I said quietly. Kenny pulled me closer to him so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. I smiled sadly and buried my face in the crook of his neck, starting to shake slightly.

"Ken...I don't wanna be here..." I said, sniffling. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, trying to give me a sense of comfort. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, and I felt like I was finally losing it. I started to feel cold, like Kenny wasn't even there anymore.

"Kenny, I wanna go home..." I gasped through sniffles, pulling him closer to me, as if he would disappear at any moment. My cries turned into sobs, and I felt him starting to kiss my forehead softly. "Kenny, let's go home...let's go home, please..."

A sudden explosion was heard, and as if in slow motion, everything went up in flames and I was knocked unconscious.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw a body lying in front of me. He was drenced in blood, and lying face down so that I couldn't see his face. My heart sank, and I slowly started to crawl toward him. As I neared, I stretched out my hand and attempted to touch him. When I did, a cold, dead feeling came over me as well. I turned over the body, and saw his perfect, serene face, untouched by the damage done to the rest of his lifeless body.

I suddenly felt as though my soul had been ripped from my body, and I became as cold as he was. I sat his upper torso up and he fell into my arms, his head resting on my shoulder. I felt no tears, nor did I feel the cuts and bruises I had already my body. I only felt a sharp pain coming from the center of my stomach, and slowly spreading to the rest of my body.

I clutched Kenny's corpse to my own body, crying out in utter pain. I was dying inside, slowly and painfully, and he was not able to help me...

------------------------------

I shot up, sweaty and shaky, gasping for air. At first, all was silent and dark, and I couldn't see anything. I didn't even know where I was for some time, making me freak out even more. As my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, I suddenly remembered everything. I let out a deep and relieving sigh, falling back down on my rock hard pillow. No one was awake, and for that I was grateful.

I looked over a couple beds, and saw Kenny sleeping peacefully. I wish I could have said the same about me. That nightmare scared me more than anything I had ever experienced in my life. I wanted to take Kenny and head home right then and there, but I knew that it wouldn't be that simple. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

_I just have to suck it up, and bear through this...remember, you're doing this for him...But I just can't help but worry that something is going to happen...something bad..._

---------------------------

Foreshadowing, maybe? I dunnooooooooo. Thanks for reading, now for sum reviewin!


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that it took so long this time, but I admit I'm begining to give into laziness Plus I had a hard time with this chapter, coming up with ideas and such. BUT, I did it, so here it is everyone! Thank you for being so patient X3

-------------------------------------

(Kyle)

"Come on men! Keep up!" yelled our drill instructor.

All of us had DEFINATELY been nothing buch couch potatoes back home, because everyone in our squad was laggin behind, gasping for breath. We hadn't even been running for a half hour yet, and we already felt like we were going to die. The only one who was able to keep up was Christophe, and that was only because he had been trained in this sort of activity.

Kenny and I jogged side by side, encouraging eachother to keep going, even though we felt like we should just fall over and pretend to have fainted. Christophe looked back at us and smirked, starting to chuckle. Kenny saw this and became irritated.

"Damn, sometimes I just wanna kick his ass..." he mumbled to himself. When I didn't answer, Kenny looked over at me in confusion. He saw that I looked a little disturbed, and tired.

"Hey Ky, you ok?" he asked. I snapped out of my trance and turned to him.

"Oh uh, yea..." I replied, unconvincingly. Kenny shook his head.

"Yea, you don't sound ok. Did something happen?" he asked, starting to slow down. I kept on jogging, trying avoid the subject altogether. The truth was, something **was **bothering me...mainly that horrible dream. But I didn't want to worry Kenny, or make him feel creeped out, since he had died in the dream. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, I'm just feeling kinda ill, but I'm ok. C'mon, we need to catch up or the instructor will strangle us..." I attempted to finish. Kenny had other plans however...

He yanked me by my arm and pulled me behind one of the nearby recreational buildings. He slammed me against the wall and pushed his body against mine. My eyes were wide and he smiled devilishly. He traced his index finger down my chest and leaned in close. His lips brushed gently over mine, barely touching them. I shivered as I heard his low voice whisper in my ear,

"The maybe I should help you feel better...hmm?"

He finally claimed my lips in a mind-blowing kiss, slipping his tongue in when I gasped. His hands came up to cup my face, and my arms snaked around his waist. I knew that we shouldn't have been doing this, especially where we were. We were out in the open, with our drill instructor probably looking for us, in a military base where, if you were caught engaging in homosexual activities, they would remove you immediately. And knowing Kenny, he would try to take all the blame, and then we would probably be sepearted since his "legal" home was now with his dad.

My mind finally caught hold of my body, and I slowly pushed his back before things got too out of hand. At first, Kenny looked kind of hurt, and disappointed. I smiled and kiss him once more, very lightly, on the lips.

"Thanks, I feel better already...but I don't think we should be doing this now..." I was being honest with him, except about the feeling better part. I still felt kind of tired and shaken up by the dream. But, I knew I had to try and get over the whole thing, for Kenny's sake. I didn't want him to be worrying about me for anything.

Just as Kenny and I were about to turn the corner from behind the building, who suddenly showed up, but Christophe. All three of us stopped dead in our tracks and stared at eachother. My gaze shifted to the ground. I felt as if he would be able to read my mind if he saw into my eyes. Kenny, however, just put on a fake smile and greeted him.

"Hey there french boy. Whacha doin all the way back here?" he asked casually. Christophe looked sort of surprised at the fact that Kenny was trying to cover up what we had been doing. He retorted by pulling his trump card.

"Mmm, I should be asking you two zat...zis is ze second time you two 'ave snuck off togezah...alone..." he folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow. My eyes immediately widened and I dared not look at him now.

_He knows...he knows...he fucking knows..._ I began to panic. _What if he tells? What if Kenny and I are seperated...? Oh god..._

To my horrid surprise, Kenny's next repsonse was, "Oh, well, can't a guy slip off into private to make out with his boyfriend for a couple minutes?" Both Christohpe's and my own eyes popped out of our skulls. Kenny snickered at the response.

Nothing was said for several minutes.

"HEY!" came a distant voice.

All three of us turned in the direction of the drill instructor. He was stomping toward us, and when he finally reached us, he looked from me, to Kenny, and to Christophe.

"**Well**? Is someone going to tell me why you fags have just been standing around while the rest of the squad is actually **training**, pathetic as it is?" he demanded. No one said a word. Just as the drill instructor was about to blow a fuse, Christophe spoke.

"Nuhzing instructor...Kyle was just very ill, and he released his stomach contents. Kenny was just aiding him, seeing az 'ow he is Kyle's only friend." he concluded. I was utterly surprised, but Kenny didn't seem phased by this at all. The instructor didn't seem convinced, but also didn't feel like dealing with us at the moment.

"Fuck it...just get back to the squad..." he finished, walking back over to the others.

Christophe watched him go, and then turned his attention back to us. He placed his hands on his hips, smiling coyly.

"Well, aren't you two ze lucky ones...lucky to 'ave a friend like moi?" he asked.

I didn't know what to think. What was Kenny thinking anyway? It was if, he was trying to throw Christophe off by actually admitting to him what we had been doing, but it was so completely obvious that he knew Kenny was telling the truth when he said that. I was just confused.

Suddenly, without warning, Christophe approached Kenny and pressed his lips to Kenny's. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Kenny didn't do anything. He didn't move, which made me kind of irritated, but he also didn't return the kiss. I was frozen where I stood, and couldn't move to do anything either.

Christophe pulled back a bit, but then leaned in again and whispered something in Kenny's ear, making his expression fade a bit. Christophe then turned his back to Kenny and winked once at me before following the instructor's example, and walking back to join the others.

After he had faded from sight, I approached Kenny, who was still in shock a bit, and questioned him.

"Ken? What the hell was that-wait, what did he say?" I asked quickly.

Kenny turned to me and smiled slightly. He kind of laughed, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned forward and whispered to me,

"He said that he wants to join us sometime..."

---------------------------------------

(Kenny)

Months passed. Things had become kind of weird between Kyle and I since that whole Christophe thing. We never really fooled around anymore since we always felt like we were being constantly watched by Christophe. It really creeped us out.

I didn't mid though, and I tried to convince Kyle not to let it bother him either. We had been here for almost four months, and soon we would be able to go home. Once we returned, we would elope together and find a place of our own where we could live happily, without our families interfering. Everything was going to be ok after all...or, so we thought...

-------------------------------------

-ATTENTION- THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT- EVERYONE REPORT TO THE BASE IMMEDIATELY AND YOUR INSTRUCTORS WILL JOIN YOU MOMENTARILY-

Kyle and I had been eating when we heard the intercom. At first, we just ignored it thinking that it was another false alarm, like when the toilets overfowed or something. But when the caferteria guards had began clearing people out, we were forced to leave and head back to base.

Everyone took as seat next to their squads, except Kyle and me. We took seats in the way back where I could discreately "entertain" him in case the announcement got too boring, which it probably would. Just as Kyle was about to sit, he was pushed violently and his face fell in my lap. We both looked up and saw that jackass from the first day. He had been laying off since he was told off by Christophe, but for some reason, he had started being a bastard again. He smiked.

"Ugh, get a room if you're gonna suck him off jew-boy..." he laughed. Kyle became red and regained his composure as I sat up and stared the guy right in his eyes.

"You wouldn't know anything about being sucked off asshole. The girl's can't find yours." I smirked. The guys friends all starting snickering from behind him. He scoffed and turned his back to us, smacking one of the guys over the head as he took his seat. I turned to Kyle, who was still blushing violently, and smiled. I stroked his thigh lovingly and he smiled back at me slightly.

"MEN, QUIET DOWN!" yelled the general from the podium. All was silent. He cleared his throat

"Thank you...now, I have some rather grave news to report to all of you, so listen good." he gathered himself up, seeming to be very upset. "...The Canadians...have attacked...the west coast..." everyone gasped like a bunch of worried women. Not a sound was heard after that, and so he continued,

"California has been bombed...and so has some states surrounding it, Nevada, Arizona, Oregon, Washington...and parts of Colorado where I know some of you have originated from..."

Kyle's hands flew over his mouth. I saw his horror stricken face, and pulled him close to me. He rested his head on my shoulder, and began to shake violently.

"Oh god Kenny..." he whispered, "what is mom...and dad...and Ike...what if they...are...oh my god..." his voice became shaky, and I hugged him tightly.

The general held his head high as he spoke the final words that would confirm our worst nightmares.

"Men...in a weeks time...we will be going to war..."

-------------------------------

OH NO! Poor Kyle and Kenny. Well, keep reading to find out if everything will turn out ok for them. Review please ;)


	10. Chapter 9

I'M SO SORRY! Business + Laziness LATE UPDATE! I promise I will try to get the updates quicker than this one was, so thank you all for being so patient. I'm trying to get this to everyone asap, so don't get discouraged! Thanks again for the reviews. I'm trying to get this to everyone asap, so don't get discouraged! Only a few more chapters left! ;; lol, anyhoo, here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!

-------------------------

(Kyle)

I lay in my cot, unable to move for the past few days. I had come down with a flu, and since I was already physically weak, the drill instructor advised me to sit out a day of training, since it was even more intense than the last sessions. It didn't matter to me though...nothing was that important to me lately.

I turned my head to the side when I heard the low groans of the men, back from their early morning 10 mile run. Damn I was glad I stayed in bed today...I actually got to sleep in, which only lasted until about 8:45 am.

I looked around the crowd of red-faced men and finally spotted Kenny in the way back. He was leaning on the bed post of one of the other soldiers, clutching his chest. I got up and started to walk over to him to see if he was ok.

On my way over, I suddenly lost my balance and fell forward. I almost landed flat on my face before I instinctively threw my hands out in front of me and caught myself. I turned my head around and saw that bastard snickering to himself, surrounded by his usual possie. He pulled his leg back and hummed innocently, attempting to make me think he didn't trip me. He stopped, however, when I stood up, turned my back to him, and continued walking towards Kenny, who now saw me and waved in my direction.

I smirked to myself as I heard him yelling at me to turn back and stop being a pussy, which in retard means, "HEY! I just got my ego's ass kicked by someone physically weaker than me".

Kenny sat on his cot, taking off his boots and then lifted his head up to see me. He smiled.

"Hey, 'sup? You feeling any better?" he asked cheerfully. I nodded.

"Yea, somewhat..." Kenny nodded thoughtfully at my response, and then turned his attention back to his boots. I looked around, noticing that everyone had left to the mess hall for lunch. I sat down on the cot next to Kenny and scooted close to him. I placed my hand on his thigh and he turned his head to look back at me. I smiled and he did too, and then he leaned in close and kissed me softly. I placed my hands on the back of his neck and closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away and started to gently stroke my cheek. His expression changed when he saw tears starting to form in my eyes. A concerned look came over him and I fell forward into his outstretched arms. He wrapped them around me and rocked back and forth.

"...Kenny...I don't want to go..." I whispered. He nodded, but said nothing. I clenched my eyes shut, letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

"What if something happens to you?" I asked quietly, originally intending to ask the question in my head. He sighed heavily, trying to gather his words.

"...Nothing will happen to me Kyle..." I sat up and looked into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the top of my forhead softly. "Nothing...I promise..." he smiled again. I didn't. I only embraced him tightly once more.

-----------------------------

(Kenny)

Kyle had been acting strange lately. I knew that he was worried about going to war, and the closer the day approached, the more nervous and anxious he became. I think he was just worried about us being seperated, or worse, killed. I wasn't too worried though. To me, this would just be one of those wars where America would enter the battle, take the enemy out, and return home to many adoring fans. Then Kyle and I would be able to live together in peace, and no one, not even my father, would be able to interfere. Everything was going to be ok...

---------------------------

Our last day at the camp was an unmercilessly long and tiring one. The drill sergent worked us so hard; we all felt as if we had been hit by a train by the end of the day. When everyone heard that a party was going to follow dinner, however, all of our strength miraculously returned.

Everyone showed up to the last party, even the sergent. It was funny to finally see the so-called "Instructor" smashed and tripping over his own feet. What was reeeeally strange though, was when "the asshole" (yes, we didn't bother to learn his name) came up to Kyle and I and told us how much he "loved us" and how we were "the best buds he ever had". Kyle and I looked at eachother and laughed to ourselves as he went to the next guy and did the same thing.

The party kind of got boring after the first couple of hours. Kyle and I left it early and returned to our cabin for some "private time" before the others came back.

-------------------------

Kyle and I sat on his cot and passionately kissed eachother. He started to venture his hands down my unbuttoned army jacket and I snaked my arms around his waist. I pulled him into my lap, hearing him moan against my mouth as I slipped my hands underneath his shirt. I rubbed my hands up and down the side of his upper torso. He glared at me, his eyes filled with passionate desire of which I had never seen in him before.

He moved his hands up to the top of my jacket, and slid it off my shoulders, leaning in to claim my lips once more. His hands lightly ran over my bare chest, making me let out a sharp breath. He pulled away, and stared devilishly at me. He picked himself off my lap, and then lowered himself to his knees. He pulled me toward him, his hands behind my back and fingers intertwining. He kissed my chest lightly, running his tongue over it. I arched my back as he began downward. He continued to my stomach, pausing a minute to dip his tongue into my naval.

I placed my hands on top of his head and pushed him down, urging him to go faster as my pants became painfully tight. He smirked and started to unbutton my pants. He slowly parted my legs and dipped his head in between my thighs. I gasped loudly as I felt his tongue flicking over the head of my penis. I bucked my hips forward pleadingly, hoping he would move faster in his actions. He chuckled at my impatience, but complied.

My face flushed as I felt his warm mouth engulf me. I entangled my finger in his curly red locks, trying to move his head up and down on me. Surprisingly, he let me do so. I wasted no time in manipulating his head to give me the most pleasure and erotic sensations. He added to my growing ecstacy by swirling his tongue around my penis, making it throb and twitch. I felt my climax growing, and started to moan loudly.

"K..k-kyle...I'm...I'm gonna...I'm..." I couldn't finish my sentence. At that very moment, Kyle started to hum, making my thobbing penis vibrate. My half-lidded eyes widened and I cried out, spilling my seed into his mouth.

I fell back onto the bed, panting heavily as Kyle wiped his mouth with the back of his shirt. He fell on top of me and kissed me again. I returned the kiss, flipping him over as I did so. He stared up at my, feaverishly red and still as aroused as I was. I was about to lean down again and return the favor, when we heard a low voice.

"Very imprezeeve..."

Kyle and I almost had simultaneous heart-attacks and jumped up, minds racing. I looked around, trying to spot who had been watching us. I started to panic, as did Kyle. _Oh fuck, we'll get in SERIOUS shit of the head officer finds out about this..._

I looked over at Kyle, who was staring, with horror, at the front enterance. I snapped around and saw Christophe leaning against the wall, a smug smile on his face. My horrified look turned to one of anger, and I felt a surge of rage flow through me. I sighed heavily and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Alright Mole...What do you want? Money?" I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and took out 67 bucks, throwing on the ground in front of him. (Kenny: HEY! I'm poor, remember! XD)

"THERE. That's all I got."

Christophe looked down at the money and walked over to it. He gingerly picked it up, examining it as if he didn't think it was real, or as if he didn't know what it was. He looked back at me, shook his head, and tossed the money behind him. My eyes widened, and he stood there, just continuing to stare from me to Kyle, and vice versa. Kyle ran up to him, clutching his arm.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE MOLE, PLEASE...I'm begging you..." Kyle fell to his kness, still holding Christophe's arm. Christophe looked down at him, and then back at me again.

"...I don't want your money..." he said suggestively, starting to walk towards me. Kyle looked over at Christophe as he left his side, and he walked up to me, outstetching his arms. Suddenly, and without warning, Christophe wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his lips to mine, slipping his anxious tongue in. My eyes went wide, as did Kyles as Christophe frenched me viciously.

After about three and a half minutes, Christophe finally pulled away, allowing me to breath and recover from that mind-blowing kiss. I fell back a bit, leaning against the wall for support. Christophe smiled. Kyle got up and started toward me and Christophe.

"Mole...I...I don't understand..." Kyle stuttered, "Wh-why...?"

Christophe turned slowly to him, smirking as he did so.

"I told you. I don't want your money...I'm not going to tell anyvone. What I want..." he closed in on Kyle now, making him nervous. He snaked his arms around Kyle's small waist and pulled his body to his own. He leaned over and licked his ear seductivly, whispering,

"Is...you...two..."

Kyle's eyes widened as Chistophe clamied his lips, smirking once more as he did so.

------------------------------------

OO Uh ohh XDD Next chapter up ASAP!


	11. Chapter 10

Wow, it's been a while, huh? EH, sorry I've been VERY lazy! . I STILL PLAN TO FINISH THIS! So don't worry Anyhoo, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for ;-) chapter 10! Enjoy, heh heh...

------------------------

(Kyle)

I stared at Christophe in disbelief as he pulled away, licking his lips with satisfaction...or, so I thought he was satisfied. He pushed me backward as he started walking forward, causing me to hit the edge of the cot and fall on my back. He knelt on the bed and crawled toward me, not taking his ravenous eyes off of me for one second. I sat up on my elbows and, still on shock, watched as he started to unbutton my shirt and slide it off my shoulders.

I quickly looked over at Kenny with fear, wondering if this was ok or not. He stood staring, but not in a bad way. Through our eyes, we could see eachothers thoughts...and I smiled. He did as well. And I knew I was ok, I was not in the wrong. As long as I was not hurting him in any way, I was alright with this.

My thoughts turned back to Christophe, who had leaned forward, after removing my shirt, and started to gently suck on my collarbone, while running his long, slender fingers down my chest and abdomen. I arched my back and moaned lightly. He worked his way downward, running his tongue down my chest, abdomen, and resting at the hem of my pants. He looked up at me, my face flushed, and he smirked. He brought his hands up to my pants, and in one quick motion, tore them right off. My eyes widened and I heard Kenny starting to laugh his ass off at my surpirse. I shot him a look, and then at Christophe. My look quickly faded when he brushed his palm lightly over my hard member. My eyes rolled back in my head and my mouth hung open. Christophe seized this moment to kiss me again, and slip his tongue into my agape mouth while continuing to rub me.

I suddenly felt Christophe moan against my mouth and almost purr, in a way. I opened my half-lided eyes and saw Kenny behind him with his hands inside of Christophe's pants. He smiled at me and then started to kiss the back of Christophe's neck, stopping and sucking on some parts.

Christophe pulled away from my mouth and, without hesitation, plunged downward, removing my boxers and taking in my erection. I gasped loudly and tried to hold myself back from pushing myself down his throat. He was still moaning from Kenny's touches and kisses, making it hard for me to hold back. I started to buck slightly, wanting him to move faster. He complied and sucked harder. I grabbed his hair and gave in, bucking harder and harder with no self-control. My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt near my climax.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Christophe pulled away, Kenny pulled his hands out of Christophe's pants, and I was left hanging. I became VERY irritated and sought to question, but stopped when I saw Christophe pull a small bottle from his back pocket. My eyes widened, and I knew what it was right away. I became a little afraid...

_I've never done this before...what if something goes wrong...?_

Christophe looked at me and saw the fear in my eyes. He smiled gently, and cupped my face lovingly. He kissed me again and whispered,

"Don't worry _mon cher_, everyzing will be ok..." he assured.

He looked to Kenny, who nodded and came forward...

-----------------------------------------

(Kenny)

I walked over to Kyle, who seemed to be trembling slightly. I sat down next to him and ran my index finger down his cheek. He still looked unsure and so I asked him,

"Do you want this Kyle? Because if you're not ready, we don't have to..." My mouth was silenced by Kyle soft lips. He smiled against my mouth and pulled back slowly.

"I'm ready Ken...I trust you...I love you..." he whispered. I smiled back at him.

I lay him back down, and held out my hand. Christophe handed me the bottle, and I squeezed out some of the oily liquid. I undid my pants and rubbed my erection with it. I looked down at Kyle, and he looked up at me. I gave him a questioning look, and he nodded. I sighed heavily, and then lay down on him slowly, positioning myself at his entrance. I clenched my eyes shut as I slowly pushed into him, hearing him scream lightly. I stopped and look at him with concern. Kyle relaxed his features and nodded, wanting me to continue. I hesitated, but then started again.

As I was doing this, I felt something hard at my entrance, and turned to see Christophe. He smirked at me, and then plunged into me, causing me to jerk forward and do the same to Kyle. Kyle cried out, and I snapped my eyes open to check if he was ok. His expression turned from one of pain, to one of complete bliss. He moaned and begged me to keep going. I felt Christophe bang against my back, causing me to groan loudly. I pushed forward as well, Kyle moaning with pleasure.

Soon, we were in perfect rythm. Christophe bucked against me, which caused me to do the same to Kyle. Christohpe moaned loudly, and so did I, followed by Kyle as we all climaxed at the same time.

----------------------------------------

(Kyle)

I fell backward into the cot, panting loudly. I smiled when I saw Kenny crawl over to me to see if I was ok. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him tenderly. He held me from behind and kissed my neck lovingly. We both fell down together and fell asleep faster than Christophe could catch his breath.

He stood up and admired his work. He smiled. It was because of him that we did this, that we showed the complete depth of our love to eachother. Without his help, we would have never had enough courage to have real sex. I would have thanked him, but I was out like a light bulb.

Christophe spun around when he heard a door open and footsteps heading this way. He started to panic until he saw a small patch of light blonde hair coming his way. The figure stopped when he saw the scene before him and started to stutter nervously.

"Oh, uh h-hi fellas, wh-what's up? Oh jesus..." he looked around for something to hide himself, but would find nothing. Christophe smirked devilishly and started to walk slowly toward Butters. Butters grew even more nervous when he was backed into a wall and Christophe began to grope him in an "inapropriate" area. Christophe leaned in and licked Butter's lips seductively.

"Zo Butters? 'Ows about we 'ave a little fun before tommorrow, eh?" he whispered, starting to unbutton Butter's pants.

"O-ohh biscuits..." he swore.

------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short, and I apologize AGAIN for the long wait! . Was it worth it? Hope so! Next chapter soon!


End file.
